Diary of a scared cat
by Greeby
Summary: A Sasaki su hermana mayor le ha regalado un bonito (cursi a más no poder) diario por su cumpleaños y la ha amenazado a muerte para que lo escriba. Así contará sus desventuras para conseguir que Miura Haru se una al club de gimnasia artística (falto de miembros). Pero nunca pensó que su diario personal no fuera tan personal como pensaba. Humor. No pairings.
1. Chapter 1

**Aquí llega mi segundo fantic. No, el primero no está abandonado, es que acabo de terminar los exámenes y estoy teniendo problemas para redactar el siguiente capitulo (aunque tengo un guión de los próximos 5).**

**Bueno, estoy probando a ver si os gusta este formato de historia. **

**Esta historia es secundaria a la trama principal de la serie de KHR.**

**Por cierto, los derechos de los personajes canon son del autor. Yo solo tengo mis OCs TToTT.**

* * *

7 de Octubre:

Buenos días, querido diario.

Bueno, escribo en tí (mi repelente amigo rosa con gatitos demasiado moe para mi gusto dibujados en las portadas), porque aneki te compró con toda su alma y corazón la semana pasada para mi cumpleaños y me ha amenazado de muerte (bueno, realmente no, pero me ha puesto esa carita de ojos llorosos taaannn conocida y ambas sabemos que si la carita no funciona es cuando llegan los gritos, asi que para el caso da igual) si no uso su tannn precioso regalo.

¡Así que aquí estoy! Rompiéndome la cabeza sobre cómo escribirme a mi yo del futuro (si es que aguantas lo suficiente en esta casa de locos, querido...). Bueno, por lo pronto te voy a contar como me ha ido la mañana.

Fui temprano a Midori con Konoe para empezar las prácticas de gimnasia cuando me encontré a Haru hablando con un bebe con fedora encima de un muro. El bebe era monísimo la verdad, con esos rizos negros y esos ojitos saltones será un casanova en el futuro, seguro. Haru me lo presentó, resulta que se llama Reborn y es un mafioso. Que lindo.

Después, Haru bajó del muro haciendo un doble mortal hacia atrás. Tan tranquilamente... Me hace sentir una mala persona... ME DA TANTA ENVIDIA! Ella no se tira 2 horas al día entrenando en las barras llueva o haga sol TToTT))).

Pero definitivamente tengo que reclutar a esa chica para el club. Mikase-sensei nos ha puesto una fecha tope para que ganemos al menos un miembro o nos cancelará el club... Ese imbécil solo quiere que las horas que tenemos entrenamiento pasen al club de basket, pero se va a joder, si no consigo que nos dejen quedarnos me pasaré al club de vóley que también está falto de miembros y antes que nada intercambiaré las horas de entrenamiento en interior (es legal después de todo ¬o¬).

Al final aprobé lengua, hurray! Estuve estudiando semanas, menos mal que he aprobado. 82 de 100 jejejeje... Hemos aprobado 5 de 23. Me siento tan feliz, papá hará tortilla y pasta de judías rojas para cenar como celebración. Aneki también dijo que vendría más pronto y me traería un pastel de SuiTemp, una nueva tiendecita de dulces que han abierto cerca del distrito comercial.

Mañana comienza el plan: "Consigamos que Miura Haru entre el club de gimnasia artística". Según Konoe va a ser algo un poco complicado teniendo en cuenta que ya forma parte del club de teatro. Pero si ella lo ve difícil yo lo veo imposible: esa chica está obsesionada con los disfraces más extraños que te puedas imaginar.

Hace cosa así de un mes se enteró de que mi padre guardaba una vestimenta de samurái (de sus años de actor novel) y se presentó en casa la hora de cenar para pedírnoslo. Papá, tan blando e inocente como siempre se la prestó in ningún inconveniente. No sé qué hizo con ella, pero la trajo lavadita y todo.

Me largo a dormir. Mañana va a ser un día largo y tengo que conseguir que Miura-san se una al club.

Ya te contaré como va. Bye!

Sasaki.

* * *

**Espero que os halla gustado y me digáis si está bien. Pienso seguirlo con reviews o no, pero me haría ilusión tener criticas para mejorar.**

**Nos vemos**

**Greeby.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Segundo capitulo. Gracias por leer.**

* * *

¡Querido diario, me alegro tanto de estar viva!

Como ya te conté hoy empezamos a poner en práctica el plan para conseguir que Haru se una a nuestro club, pero las cosas han salido aún peor de lo que nos hubiéramos podido imaginar.

Al llegar a clases le pedimos Miura que se uniese al club, pero nos dio lo que ya sabíamos: que era la encargada de hacer los trajes para el club de teatro y tenía mucho trabajo. Al menos la convencimos para que viniese a ver las prácticas que teníamos justo después de la hora de clases en el gimnasio.

Fue la peor decisión que hemos tomado nunca.

Cuando tocó el timbre agarramos a la pobre de los hombros y la llevamos hasta un rincón del gimnasio y cuando volvimos después de habernos cambiado y habernos enfundado el uniforme de deportes, estaban allí un trío de chicos a los que no conocía de nada y el bebe que me encontré ayer. El problema no fue el fumador compulsivo al que tuvimos que requisarse la caja de tabaco (bueno, en realidad se la quitó el bebé, diciendo que era de mala educación y algo sobre 'ser la mano derecha del Décimo'), ni el otro chico alto y de pelo negro que no hacía más que reírse (enfadando al anterior), el problema fue el chico de pelo indomable castaño que no sabía cómo calmarlos aunque esto lo explico después, amigo.

La verdad es que nos quedamos (Konoe y yo, porque la verdad es que el club solo está compuesto por nosotras dos. Lo sé, es muy triste) bastante estupefactas ante los amigos de nuestra (en ese momento) 'futura recluta', nos compusimos rápido y tras calentar nos dispusimos a realizar un par de acrobacias ante la atenta mirada de los espectadores. La primera en realizar los ejercicios fui yo y me gané un par de 'huahhh', luego llegó el turno de Konoe y es aquí donde la situación estalló.

Mientras estaba en una de las volteretas en la barra alta, los dos chicos más altos empezaron a pelear y el pequeñajo de pelo castaño se interpuso ganándose un empujón que de alguna forma consiguió tirar parte del estandarte. Por desgracia, Konoe ya no estaba agarrada a la barra, si no en la parte alta del salto justamente empezando a bajar.

No voy a olvidar ese momento en la vida, ella y yo paralizadas de miedo y entonces un grito ('REBORN: SALVAR A LA CHICA CON MI ÚLTIMA VOLUNTAD' o algo así). El chico bajito saltó en calzoncillos y cogió a mi amiga en el aire para caer sin ninguna dificultad en el suelo con ella en brazos.

Por un segundo creo que vi una llama salir de su cabeza pero no es posible.

Me acerqué a ellos y vi como se desmallaba de la impresión. El risitas (creo que se llamaba Yamato o Yamamoto) se la llevó en brazos a la enfermería mientras yo buscaba algo que el 'salvador de mi amiga' se pudiese poner. ¿Qué? Claro que estaba preocupada por Konoe pero no podía dejar a un chico en calzoncillos en el gimnasio de Midori, si no, Mikase-sensei tendrá un argumento más para eliminar el club.

Cuando iba a salir del gimnasio me encontré con el chico que se suponía que debía estar en la enfermería con Konoe, me dijo que ya se había ido a casa, que le había dicho que tenía que descansar.

No me extraña, se ha llevado el susto de su vida. Aunque podía haberme esperado para acompañarla a casa, después de todo vivimos casi al lado.

Mañana hablaré con ella, a ver qué hacemos con el club. Después de esto no creo que nadie quiera unirse (seguro que se extiende como la pólvora).

Sasaki.

* * *

**Nos vemos.**

**Greeby.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Tercer capítulo. **

**Espero que os guste. Es cortito. Como los anteriores.**

* * *

Querido diario... ME QUIERO MORIR!

Hoy ha sido uno de esos días en los que deseas no haberte levantado de la cama. Ya me imaginaba que el accidente sería la comidilla de la secundaria, pero no me podía creer lo que había encima de mi pupitre: una carta de resignación para el club. Obviamente era de Konoe.

Sabía que estaría asustada y enfadada, y podía comprender que incluso quisiera irse del club, pero lo peor es que ha empezado a ignorarme. Ya no me quiere hablar, se está juntado con Chika y compañía y dicen las lenguas (las chismosas número uno) que se ha unido al club de baloncesto.

A la hora de la comida la he arrastrado fuera de clases para hablar y por suerte no ha montado ningún escándalo (ya veía las portadas de los periódicos: 'Arrastra a su amiga a volver al deporte que casi la mata literalmente'), bueno... hasta que salimos del edificio.

Nos pusimos a hablar en el patio trasero, bueno, hablamos al principio y gritamos al final. Le dije que entendía su miedo e incluso su resignación del club y le pregunté que por qué se había ido al equipo de baloncesto, me dijo que era su segundo deporte favorito y yo le recordé las veces que su nuevo coach nos había hecho la puñeta y ella dijo que nosotras lo único que hacíamos era gastar tiempo en el gimnasio porque nunca íbamos a llegar a las nacionales. Entonces la cosa se empezó a calentar. Le respondí que eso no se sabía y que éramos muy buenas, ella dijo que todo eso eran sueños inútiles y que teníamos que madurar. No sé qué más nos dijimos pero el tema divagó y divagó hasta que me gritó que no le volviese a hablar en la vida.

¿Qué hago ahora? ¿Le hablo y lo intento arreglar para que volvamos a ser amigas? ¿Le dejo tiempo? La verdad es que la tiene peor situación soy yo, ella es bastante más simpática y atlética.

Bueno, imagino que debo intentar arreglar todo esto lo antes posible. Explicarle que el club la verdad es que no me importaba tanto, que solo quería que nos lo pasásemos bien juntas haciendo algo que nos gustara y todo eso.

¡Ah! ¡Se me olvidaba! ¡Haru me invitó con ella a comer! (aunque le dije que no, porque tenía que hablar con Konoe) Parece una chica maja después de todo, se ha disculpado por todo el follón, pero no creo que se imagine lo mucho que me ha jodido. Tengo sentimientos encontrados, por una parte envidia y rabia, por otro remordimiento por caerme mal una chica tan amigable a primera vista.

¡Se me olvidaba otra vez! He empezado las negociaciones con Matatagi, la capitana del club de vóley para el intercambio de las horas de entrenamiento. (Sí, sensei. Yo me hundo, pero no dejaré que flotes con mi cadáver.)

... NO ESTOY LOCA, QUE QUEDE CLARO... ¡SOLO ESTOY FUROSA Y ME SIENTO TAN IMPOTENTE!

Sinceramente: ¡OJALÁ OS PARTA UN RAYO A TÍ, MIURA HARU Y TU PANDA DE ESCÁNDALOSOS ADOLESCENTES HORMONALES!

De tu querida amargada y bien jodida Sasaki.

* * *

**Espero que no odiéis a la protagonista! Ella tan solo es otra adolescente hormonal con bastantes problemas (aunque a m´´i tampoco s que me caiga muy bien jejeje).**

**He querido hacerla realista (no puede hacerse amiga de Haru a la primera, hay que darse cuenta de que por su culpa directa o indirectamente está a punto de perder una gran amiga) así que parece una persona bastante resentida ¿no? Bueno, espero que su cabecita testaruda mejore cuando se haga amiga de cierto castaños que conocemos. Pero no hay que apresurarse tanto.**

**Tened calma chicos jajajja. No me mateis**

**Greeby.**


	4. Chapter 4

Querido diario.

Cuando te he encontrado estabas en brazos de aneki, que leía con cara llorosa. En cierta forma me deja aliviada saber que no le tengo que contar todos mis problemas como una niña pequeña sino que estará enterada desde aquí (aunque eso implica que este ya no será nunca más un diario personal, pero que se le va a hacer).

Con el poco valor que quedaba en mi corazón después de la pelea de ayer me he acercado en el recreo a arreglar las cosas con Konoe. Después de un poco de indecisión por su parte (normal teniendo en cuenta el escandalo de ayer) hemos vuelto a hablar, le he dicho que lo siento y ella también se ha disculpado, pero ya no puede ser mi amiga porque cada vez que me ve recuerda el accidente y quiere pasar página.

O sea, que me he quedado sola. La verdad es que nunca he sido muy sociable y ella es una de las pocas personas con las que he podido congeniar así. La voy a echar de menos, pero en el fondo de sus ojos vi que me decía la verdad. Vi que no fingía. Que le apenada dejar de ser mi amiga. Pero lo peor es que vi miedo, mucho miedo.

Al final sólo pudimos abrazarnos y llorar. Duele alejarse aunque sepamos que es lo mejor para las dos. Bueno, en un principio sólo para ella, pero estoy segura de que si hubiésemos seguido nada habría vuelto a ser como antes y más pronto que tarde nos habríamos separado de todos modos aunque lo más probable es que fuera de una forma mucho más fea.

Quiero llorar pero no me salen las lágrimas. Todo esto es demasiado irreal.

Ya arregle el asunto de las horas de gimnasio y las he pasado al club de voley. Espero que las disfruten tanto como nosotras. En fin, no creo que me una al equipo, al menos por ahora, depression is over me.

Haru volvió a acercarse a la hora de comer para invitarme, pero le dije que tenía que repasar historia. Sí, ya sé que es la excusa más patética que se me podía hacer ocurrido, pero sinceramente no puedo mirarla a la cara sin que me den ganas de materia. Por otra parte ella parecía algo desanimada de que declinase la oferta, pero imagino que con lo alegre y bonita que es tendrá más gente que quiera comer a su lado.

Me siento como una bazofia. Me largo a darme un largo baño con burbujas que me relaje y con un poco de suerte me dé ganas de llorar. Siento que si no lloro voy a estallar de dentro a fuera.

PD: Aneki, si estás leyendo esto no me abraces como una posesa mañana cuando vuelva a casa ni le digas nada de esto a papá, ambos sabemos lo mucho que se alegraba de que tuviera a Konoe a mi lado.

Sasaki.

* * *

No seas repelente y ve a comer con esa chica. Eres una testaruda, pero deberías saber que a veces la mala suerte viene toda junta y no fue culpa de la pobre que se callera ese estandarte.

PD: sólo leí el diario para ver porque estabas tan depresiva. Por cierto, si te estás preguntando como demonios lo abrí te descubro que... tengo una llave de repuesto ;-).

Aquí no te dará vergüenza contarme lo que sea, ¿no?

Aneki.

* * *

Eres una entrometida, pero te haré caso, tú eres la simpática de las dos ¿Verdad? :-P Además que peor no me puede ir después de esto y es cierto que me estoy ensañando con ella.

Me tragare mi maldito orgullo y mala leche y accederé a su oferta. O mejor, la invito a comer yo para disculparme por pasar de ella (aunque no se lo pienso decir, aneki, por ahí no paso).

Sasaki.

* * *

**Greeby se despide, hasta la próxima.**


	5. Chapter 5

KHR no me pertenece a mí, si no a Amano.

Ya me contareis que os parece.

* * *

Buenos días querido diario. Sí, está vez de veras.

El día de hoy no ha estado nada mal, sobre todo si lo comparamos con esta bendita semana (cáptese la ironía). A la hora de comer me he acercado a Haru y la he invitado a comer. Le salían estrellitas de los ojos.

Hemos ido cerca de las canchas de fútbol y nos hemos sentado cerca de varios árboles. Me encanta comer fuera en primavera. Le he preguntado si no le importaba comer sentada allí y me ha dicho que no un poco nerviosa. Creo que se pensaba que la iba a hacer comer en el suelo a la pobre, cuando he desenvuelto la estera que llevaba bajo el brazo en forma de maletín (sí, existen, son esteras de plástico que se pueden envolver de forma que parecen un bolso) le ha cambiado la cara.

La verdad es que ha sido una comida bastante entretenida, hablamos de la nueva (y extraña, aunque no se lo dije porque estaba muy ilusionada con los trajes) obra de teatro de su club y de Reborn.

Me dijo bastantes cosas extrañas. Me contó que era el hitman nº1 del mundo y que estaba en Naminori para convertir a un tal Tsuna-san (que luego me aclaró que era el torpe castaño) en un jefe mafioso y ella iba a esforzarse para ser su mujer. Aunque imagino que es sólo un luego algo bizarro, le pregunté si no le daba miedo casarse con un futuro mafioso y ella empezó a contarme una a una las virtudes de Tsuna: guapo (aunque yo creo que es más lindo que guapo), delgado (escuálido diría yo), bondadoso, pacifista (en eso estaba de acuerdo), etc. dijo que me lo presentaría, pero que le prometiera que le iba a contar si me enamoraba de él para apoyarnos mutuamente o algo así, aunque sinceramente lo veo improbable, sino imposible.

Es una chica muy alegre y me he reído mucho, aunque está un poco loca. Después de comer hemos ido a ver las vestimentas raras (un traje de barco pesquero... ¿donde se ha visto?) porque tenía que terminar algunas uniones para llevar a buen ritmo la confección. Nos hemos puesto las dos a hacer los cosidos definitivos (de algo tenían que servir las clases de economía doméstica) y al final hemos terminado volviendo corriendo a clase porque se nos había pasado el tiempo volando.

Por la tarde después de clases se ha acercado la mánager del club de voley para preguntarme si me uniría a ellos al final (ya les había comentado antes que si al final no podía seguir con la gimnasia me pasaría seguramente al voley), les he pedido un poco de tiempo porque la verdad es que estoy bastante cansada psicológicamente. Estar nerviosa, triste y enfadada cansa más de lo que creía.

¡Ha sido sin duda un buen día! Espero que mañana sea igual, aunque no sé por cuanto tiempo comeremos juntas (seguro que por allí tendrá su grupo).

PD: A Aneki ya sé que tenías razón, no me lo restriegues, ¿vale?

Sasaki.

* * *

ahhh... no me quites la diversión...

Deberías hacer lado a tu nee-chan más a menudo.

Por cierto ha salido el nuevo PV oficial de Grave, lo tienes descargado en la carpeta de . Dale un abrazo a tu fantástica hermana como recompensa.

PD: añoro los tiempos en que eras un osito cariñoson XD

Aneki.

* * *

Sabes que te adoro aunque seas la hermana más entrometida, metomentodo y chismosa del mundo.

No me hagas poner cosas tan cursis.

Sasaki.


	6. Chapter 6

Esto es más al hilo del siguiente capítulo que un capítulo en sí. O sea que es súper corto (mucho más de lo habitual, aunque tampoco es que los hiciera precisamente largos XD).

Tener en cuenta que tomo las vacaciones en horario occidental, es decir, en verano.

* * *

Ya hace tres o cuatro días que no escribía, he estado plagadita de parciales y además ayudando a Haru haciendo los trajes. Desde mañana vamos a ir juntas a Midori, dice que así será más fácil presentarme Tsuna-san. Está un poco pesada con el chico, pero por algunas cosas que me ha contado parece un trozo de pan (aunque por otra parte la mente de Haru puede llegar a pervertir mucho las situaciones, comprobado XD).

Los exámenes de lengua y mates me han salido genial, mañana toca biología con los ecosistemas y todas esas cosas. Estoy bastante confiada de que me saldrá bien, pero eso no me quita los nervios, tengo que sacar buenas notas si no quiero perder la beca.

Papá ha vuelto a sacar la guitarra del trastero al limpiar y ha tocado un rato. Debería tocar más a menudo, pero imagino que le pone triste ya que le recuerda a mamá. Me ha encantado escuchar 'The lost blues', siempre suena tan vibrante... No sé cómo explicarlo, papá parece otra persona cuando toca, no me extraña nada que enamorarse así a mamá.

Hoy Aneki llegará tarde así que comeremos los dos solos, creo que está preparando jurel (muy muy a mi pesar).

Bueno, creo que me llama para bajar. Nos vemos mañana.

Sasaki.

* * *

Nos vemos.

Greeby.

PD:ya casi esta el capitulo de mi otro fantic, ¡hurray!


	7. Chapter 7

Nuevo capítulo en tiempo record.

* * *

¡hai hai! Querido diario, te saludo de esta manera porque hoy sin duda ha sido un día bastante extraño.

Hoy a primera hora había quedado con Haru en la esquina de al lado de la tienda de dulces, y cuando ha llegado corriendo por encima de las tapias (ya he aprendido que es una costumbre típica suya, aunque todavía no me he unido a probarla) venía detrás su 'futuro marido'. pero estando tan acostumbrada a mi amiga funambulista esto no ha sido lo que me ha llamado la atención, sino el hecho de que él llevaba encima de la cabeza un palo vertical y encima de este tenía una pequeña barra donde Reborn (alias: el bebé mafioso) iba sentado mientras le apuntaba con una pistola verde.

Me he debido quedar con la boca abierta porque el chico se ha puesto rojo en cuestión de segundos jajaja. Por suerte para él, el bebé bajó y se sentó encima de la cabeza de Haru (que de entre tanto había bajado de un salto al suelo) para saludarme. Se presentó como el tutor de Dame-Tsuna y yo sólo pude decir "mmmmm" y mirarle fijamente, aunque no aguante mucho ante esos ojos grandes y negros.

Cuando volví en mí misma, el castaño se presentó como Sawada Tsunayoshi (Tsuna para los amigos, como dijo él) y nos dimos un apretón de manos. No pude evitar sonreír, es casi tan bajito como yo (aunque el pelo antigravitatorio le iguala a los demás no pude evitar preguntarme como sería la boda de mi amiga con él, tendría que resignarse a llevar zapatos planos, si no, iban a destacar mucho).

El resto del camino hasta despedirnos del chico en una de las calles contiguas a la Secundaria Naminori nos la pasamos presentándonos (en realidad hablábamos yo, Haru y Reborn, porque a todo lo que debía responder Tsuna, Reborn se le adelantaba) y fue muy ameno. La verdad es que me relajó muchísimo y me dejó bastante tranquila antes del examen (que era justo a primera hora), tengo que darles las gracias a ambos.

Resulta que en principio debía venir también el chico del cigarrillo (al que indirectamente me volvieron a presentar como Gokudera Hayato), pero dijeron que se estaba surtiendo de dinamita (una forma muy original de llamar a los cigarros, o la droga, quien sabe). Parece que el otro chico, el alto moreno (resulta que sí, se llama Yamamoto), es miembro del club de baseball.

A la vuelta a casa he pasado cerca de Tsuna y sus amigos y le he saludado con la mano, él me ha saludado de vuelta con una sonrisa cansada. Llevaba a tres niños a su lado (bueno, en realidad la más bajita era una chinita con el pelo recogido en una trencita en lo alto de su cabeza).

Ahora a estudiar y luego a ayudar a papá con la cena: ¡hoy hay sukiyaki!

Sasaki.

* * *

Nos vemos.

Greeby.


	8. Chapter 8

Aquí traigo otro drabble.

* * *

Hoy ha sido un día caótico querido diario, no solo por la ruidosa (aunque divertida) casa de Tsuna, que he visitado por primera vez, sino porque estamos con las preparaciones del festival de deporte de primavera.

¡Primero tengo que decir que me ha tocado en el equipo rojo junto con Haru! ¡Yeah! Así que por lo menos no estaré sola en la tortura que me espera… ¡Segundo: me he apuntado (mentira, me han apuntado porque realmente yo quería mantenerme a parte… TToTT) a la carrera de obstáculos y a vóleibol!

Quedan duras horas de entrenamiento. Sí, he dicho entrenamiento, porque la loca de la representante de nuestro bloque es Rio-sempai. De la que seguro me acordaré toda la vida por ser la chica,( mejor dicho, ser humano,) con más estamina que he conocido y por sus malditos entrenamientos infernales. Maldita plasta.

Por otra parte la organizadora de las actividades de nuestro bloque es Asahina-san, la delegada de la clase de enfrente y la que me ha metido en mis dos actividades en el festival (mentira, son dos embrollos con patas de los que no me puedo desembarazar). Cuando me ha cogido de uno de los hombros y me ha propuesto como miembro del grupo de vóley he notado un escalofrío recorrer mi espalda. Que miedo.

Haru va a ser una… como se llama… ah sí, animadora. Parece que le gusta y bueno, no puedo decir que no alegra/anima el día de los chicos saltando como un conejo con esas mallas ajustadas y falda corta. Las caras de los chicos cambian a rojo cuando alguna de las cheerladers se acerca… que pervertidos. Al menos sé que me podía haber tocado algo peor… Eso debería ser un apoyo, ¿no?

Después de las dos horas de vóley y otra de carrera de obstáculos estoy molida… espero que un buen baño de agua fría me baje la inflamación de las muñecas y el dolor de las piernas. Por no contar que me he raspado las rodillas y los codos. ¡Qué bonita vida la mía! ¡ lo peor es que me tengo que despertar dos horas antes de lo normal para correr con Rio-sempai!

¡Dios, si estas allí mándame una señal y dime que te he hecho para merecer esto!

Se despide, quizás para siempre, Sasaki.

* * *

Aneki:

No seas tan exagerada, siempre has hecho mucho deporte así que dos o tres moratones más no deberían hacer una diferencia.

Por cierto, ¿le has dicho a Haru que no la acompañaras a clase?

* * *

Sasaki:

¡Ostias, Haru! Por esta vez te debo una, ahora la llamo. Pero, ¿qué eres? ¿Mi conciencia?


End file.
